En tus zapatos
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Como dice el título, ¿qué pasaría si los hermanos Holmes estuvieran, literalmente, en los zapatos del otro? Fic participante del Rally del foro I am Sherlocked


**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked**

* * *

**En tus zapatos**

Lestrade estaba esperando en el pub su reunión bisemanal con Mycroft Holmes, bebiendo Guinness. Consultó su reloj otra vez. Pasaban diez minutos de la hora fijada, y Mycroft nunca había llegado tarde a una cita. El hermano de Holmes era todo lo contrario del pequeño: sereno, calmado, maduro y reflexivo. Si bien el tacto era más o menos el mismo que el de Sherlock (es decir, nulo), era mucho más agradable mantener una conversación con "el hombre de hielo" que con el detective consultor, a pesar de tener la misma fría sensación en la espalda de que te estaba destripando con los ojos mientras te miraba.

Y, si algo apreciaba de Mycroft, era su educación. Era siempre puntual, respetuoso... y también intimidante. Pero si de algo le había servido su convivencia con Sherlock durante todos esos años, era aprender a tratar con los hermanos Holmes.

Por eso, con un retraso de diez minutos, Greg estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Normalmente si iba a retrasarse, Mycroft llamaba para avisarle o, en su defecto, para aplazar la cita.

Y Lestrade tenía noticias importantes ese día.

John y él seguían saliendo de copas, y se contaban muchas cosas. John, por ejemplo, le había contado siempre todas sus dudas a lo largo de su relación con Sherlock. Cuando empezaron a salir juntos, Greg lo supo. Cuando pensaron en compartir habitación, lo supo. Cuando pensaron en hacer oficial su relación, lo supo. Greg había sido partícipe silencioso de prácticamente toda la relación entre John y Sherlock.

— Buenos días, Gregory. Lamento el retraso, pero ha habido un pequeño... problema.

Greg alzó la cabeza, aliviado, para decirle que no pasaba nada, cuando se quedó de piedra.

— ¡Sherlock!

Sherlock Holmes le estaba mirando, sentado frente a él, con lo más parecido a un traje que pudiera tener en su armario. Iba con una de sus camisas, la americana, y una corbata negra. Sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. Se sentó frente a él y miró alrededor, aburrido.

— No exactamente, Inspector. Por increíble que parezca, no soy mi hermano.

Lestrade miró hacia Sherlock, parpadeando sorprendido. Si bien había visto cosas raras en sus años con él, nunca habían sido tan raras. Y la posibilidad fraguándose en su cabeza era de todo menos racional. Justo por eso, no pudo hacer la pregunta de rigor.

— ¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

Greg vio a Sherlock suspirar, y cogerse las manos en un gesto muy Mycroft por encima de la mesa.

— Puede llamar al Doctor Watson, si no me cree. De hecho, he tenido que huir de Baker Street. No es que no estuviera al tanto de la naturaleza de la relación que mantenían Sherlock y él, pero vivirlo en primera persona ha sido ciertamente... incómodo. Dígame, Gregory, ¿desde cuando sabe de las intenciones del buen doctor?

Mycroft había despertado atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermano. Era cierto que tardó bastante poco en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. La parte incómoda llegó cuando notó que estaba enredado, literalmente, con el cuerpo de John Watson. Se apresuró a desenredarse tan pronto como advirtió que estaban ambos desnudos, y al moverse se notó pringoso. Tras un par de muecas, se deslizó al baño donde, sin mirarse demasiado, se dio una ducha apresurada. No era que no hubiera visto a Sherlock desnudo con anterioridad (siendo su hermano como era, lo difícil era encontrarlo vestido), pero hacerlo sabiendo la clase de actividades que había compartido con el doctor y pudiendo deducirlas con todo lujo de detalles, prefirió no hacerlo.

Así que una vez se hubo duchado, se apresuró a salir del baño.

Justo cuando estaba poniéndose el albornoz, sintió unos brazos rodearle y unos labios besarle el hombro. Se quedó quieto como una estatua mientras oía el agua de la ducha volver a correr.

— ¿Ya estás? Que rápido —observó John, entrando en la ducha — ¿Podrías intentar preparar el desayuno esta vez, o es demasiado pedir?

Mycroft abandonó el baño sin más que decir. Una parte de él estaba agradecido por haber sido tan ágil a la hora de acicalarse. Lo último que le apetecía era compartir una ducha con John.

Así que una vez salió, se encaminó a la cocina, y se encontró con que lo único que se atrevió a preparar fue té, temiendo que cualquier otra cosa fuera tóxica. A saber lo que su loco hermano habría hecho con todas y cada una de las cosas que se almacenaban en aquel lugar que debería estar, en opinión de Mycroft, precintado con cintas de peligro biológico.

Admiraba a Watson por ser capaz de desayunar y comer allí todos los días, a riesgo de su propia vida.

Cuando John apareció allí, diez minutos más tarde, Mycroft se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Le sonrió, sin saber bien qué haría su hermano en dicha situación, mientras le analizaba. Entonces empezó a cundir el pánico, y decidió que era hora de abandonar el piso y llamar a Anthea para poder averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

— No puedo creerlo... ¿hoy era el día? —preguntó Lestrade, con una fuerte cara de horror. Si le creía o no ya no importaba. Parecía que la noticia le había dejado más que perplejo —. No le dejarías así como así, ¿verdad? Oh, Dios...

— Por supuesto que no. Me disculpé diciendo que tenía una llamada de Mycroft, es decir, yo mismo. He llamado a mi asistenta de camino. Mi cuerpo y mi hermano no deberían estar muy lejos de aquí en estos instantes.

Lestrade le llevó las manos a la cara.

— ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¡La magia no existe!

Mycroft detuvo al camarero y le pidió el desayuno de la casa, que era lo que parecía más abundante en calorías. Su hermano había ganado algo de peso estando con el doctor, pero seguía estando demasiado delgado para ser saludable. Así que se veía en deber de alimentar a su transporte por él, ahora que estaba en posición de lograrlo sin ganarse una oposición directa. Si por él fuera, se conectaría a una sonda de glucosa.

Una vez terminó el desayuno frente a la incrédula mirada de Greg, Mycroft sintió el irrefrenable deseo de fumar. Lo había sentido antes, por supuesto, pero nunca con tanta intensidad. Sus dedos (que en realidad no eran suyos), se movieron, impacientes, como si buscaran el cigarillo que en realidad no estaba allí. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa. Sherlock lo estaba dejando. Fumar no era una opción. Maldición. Tenía que haber utilizado uno de esos ridículos parches de nicotina que tenía en la habitación.

— Ahora sí que te creo ¡Menudo apetito! Casi me dan ganas de sacar una fotografía...

Mycroft estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió, y por ella apareció un Mycroft Holmes que no tenía nada que ver con lo que normalmente era. Tenía el pelo engreñado, revuelto y despeinado, Llevaba una camisa arremangada con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones de traje oscuros. Los que Mycroft solía llevar en los funerales. Y, por supuesto, venía remugando.

— Tú. Devuélveme mi cuerpo —amenazó, alzando un dedo y apuntándole con él —. Y quítame esa corbata, parezco idiota. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pelo?

Mycroft se observó a sí mismo por primera vez desde una perspectiva completamente distinta. Era extraño ver los gestos de su hermano en sí mismo. Extraño verse desde fuera. Tal y como lo había vestido su hermano, parecía que acabara de salir de la cama... de la cama de alguien.

— Hermanito, calma. Te devolvería encantado tu transporte, créeme. La dificultad actual reside en que no tengo la menor idea de cómo ha podido suceder.

La risa de Sherlock se escuchó en la boca de Mycroft, y los tres se volvieron para mirarle.

— ¿Y no tienes una sola teoría? Aburrido. Eres tan lento, Mycroft —se mofó Sherlock, sentándose a la mesa también. Cuando reparó en el plato vacío del desayuno, hizo una mueca —. No te habrás atrevido.

Mycroft sonrió, encarando a su hermano.

— Si te refieres a _alimentarte_, sí. Lo he hecho. Dos veces.

Sherlock gruñó en el cuerpo de Mycorft, haciendo una pataleta típica de un niño pequeño. Luego se observó a sí mismo y sonrió.

— ¿Supongo que disfrutaste del despertar? Ayer John y yo estuvimos de celebración. Espero que eso no te molestara demasiado, querido hermano.

Mycroft se estremeció.

— Conozco con detalle la clase de celebración que tuviste con el doctor, Sherlock. Es innecesario que te explayes.

Greg carraspeó, claramente incómodo.

— Creo que nadie quiere que te explayes, Sherlock.

La mirada del susodicho se centró en él, curiosa y ávida. Mycroft aprovechó el breve lapsus para hablar en privado con su secretaria, que parecía estar comunicándose con unos doctores del centro de Baskerville, tratando de desarrollar una cura. Algo para invertir lo que fuera que los había transformado.

— Oh sí. Lestrade. ¿Mi hermano y tú os reunís aquí muy a menudo? ¿Discutís siempre sobre mi relación con John como marujas, o habéis empezado a debatir ya sobre la fijación de mi hermano contigo? ¿O sobre tu crisis de sexualidad?

Gregory, rojo como un tomate, se puso su chaqueta rápidamente, levantándose.

— ¡Basta, Sherlock! Dios, deberías aprender a callarte —espetó, avergonzado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Agradeció que Mycroft parecía distraído con Anthea, creyendo que había pasado las palabras de su hermano por alto, cuando en realidad las tenía muy presentes en su cabeza —. Me marcho. Envíame un mensaje cuando hayas resuelto... lo que sea que esto sea.

* * *

Horas más tarde, tras largas horas de investigación, descubrieron que había sido una bruja gitana la que les había hecho eso, mediante una maldición que les permitiría ponerse en los zapatos del otro para poder entenderse mejor. Según la mujer, el hechizo se revertiría solo cuando ambos aprendieran a respetarse, pero cuando Mycroft sacó un cheque y un bolígrafo, la maldición revirtió milagrosamente. Sherlock tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco y alborotarse el pelo que Mycroft le había dejado engominado. Al final, toda "magia" tenía un precio. Cómo la vieja había sido capaz de hacer que intercambiaran sus cuerpos, seguía siendo todo un misterio. Y como todo aquello que pudiera amenazar con destruir la mística sabiduría Holmes, el incidente quedó convenientemente clasificado.

Sherlock volvió a casa sintiéndose incómodo con la ropa que Mycroft había utilizado para vestirse esa mañana, a toda prisa, a juzgar por la combinación.

Recordaba la sensación de haber despertado en casa de Mycroft sin saber qué demonios había pasado, y haberse visto en el espejo y tener un pequeño ataque de pánico. Después, la fría sensación de que por fin tenía la oportunidad única de vengarse de muchas de las ofensas de su hermano, solo para descubrir, una vez abandonó la ducha, que éste ya había informado a Anthea, que lo mantenía convenientemente vigilado todo el tiempo. Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, se dirigió a la sala donde Mycroft tenía las máquinas de fitness, y trabajó las pesas y corrió en la cinta, solo para saber cómo se sentía, y poder catalogar las respuestas del cuerpo de su hermano al ejercicio físico.

Si bien no era un atleta, Mycroft parecía responder bien a los esfuerzos que requería levantar peso y la resistencia en la cinta era sorprendente para alguien que demostraba tanta adversidad por el ejercicio en general. Su pulso era ligeramente irregular tras una hora, y su respiración también, pero no había dolor torácico o molestia pulmonar. Aunque sí notaba los músculos un poco flojos. Decidió beber un poco de agua y continuar un poco más.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer con Anthea vigilándole.

Cuando ésta le informó de que su hermano había llamado desde el pub de Lestrade, había pasado media hora. A trompicones, avanzó de nuevo hasta la ducha, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. El pensamiento de que le "había hecho un favor a su hermano" desapareció en cuanto se percató de que al día siguiente estaría sufriendo de agujetas, le hizo sonreír en el coche.

No obstante, llegar a casa fue mucho más gratificante.

John estaba sentado escribiendo su último caso cuando entró por la puerta, saludando. La verdad es que su plan del día había consistido en descubrir de cuantas formas podía retener a John en la cama durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Tendría que aplazarlo para otro día.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que John se levantara y le diera un beso.

— ¿Qué tal la reunión con Mycroft? ¿Qué quería esta vez?

Sherlock parpadeó ante la ridícula excusa de su hermano frente a John, pero luego lo olvidó, en favor de saludar a su pareja como era debido, y como debería haber hecho esa mañana.

Cuando, minutos más tarde, John se separó de él murmurando que tenía algo importante que decir, Sherlock maldijo a su hermano por ser tan inoportuno hasta para recibir maldiciones.

Y si a la mañana siguiente Lestrade recibió un mensaje de John, con un "ha dicho sí", y éste se lo reenvió a Mycroft, eso sería otra historia.


End file.
